1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet for embroidered picture and more particularly relates to a sheet for an embroidered picture wherein a picture or a pattern can be drawn by using an embroidery thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known methods of drawing a picture on a surface of a fabric by embroidering with embroidery threads of various colors and of using such an embroidered picture as an interior decoration. Drawing such an embroidered picture, however, requires professional techniques, and it is difficult to draw a picture or pattern by embroidery for general people fond of craft, including children.
It is also general to make a cushion by embroidering on a surface of a plain fabric. Such a fabric, however, does not suit for making a three-dimensional embroidered picture.
Further, it is known to apply embroidery to a mesh sheet made of plastic. Since, however, such a mesh sheet is manufactured by heat-treating a plastic mesh, the inside diameter of holes is generally large, and there is a limit to the arrangement density for holes. Also with such a mesh sheet, there are problems such as irregularity of the size of holes for passing an embroidery thread, holes being blocked, and the shape of holes being not truly round. Moreover, such a mesh sheet is only good for doing embroidery on its surface and less suited for doing a three-dimensional embroidered picture.